


Ich schenke dir ein Lächeln

by Catsintheattic



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Blood, Deutsch | German, M/M, Torture
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 3-sentence-ficathon in German at ayascythe's LJ.</p>
<p>Prompt: Batman (Nolan Film), Batman/Joker, Wahnsinn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich schenke dir ein Lächeln

Der Joker stellt sich vor, hinter der Maske des Batmans liege ein Lächeln, ein Lächeln wie aus Glas: arrogant und zerbrechlich. 

Mit der linken Hand greift er in diesen Mund und zwingt den Kiefer auf, mit der rechten hält er die Scherbe aus Glas, zerschneidet die Maske, das darunter liegende Gesicht, reißt das Lächeln aus den Mundwinkeln des Batmans und zwingt es weiter, tiefer - blutrot und schön. 

Nass tropft es auf die Brust des Batmans.

"So," sagt der Joker, "so gefällst du mir."


End file.
